Matsuko Mainichi
"The past is not determined by the choices we make but, the reason we make those choices." - Matsuko Matsuko Mainichi (マツコ 毎日, Mainichi Matsuko) is the older brother of Torikai Maiyuma who became a Shinigami before Sosuke Aizen became captain of Fifth Division. Matsuko vanished after this due to him being a victim of Hollowfication. Unlike the others, he still retained his place in the Soul Society. Appearance Matsuko appears as an extremely tall, young adult. His white hair sometimes hides his bright, yellow eyes. His shihaikushō has a short t-shirt sleeve on his right side, revealing a long orange hoodie worn underneath. What makes him stand out the most is a green line running down the right side of his face. Personality Matsuko has a mature attitude, often acting calm towards most situations. However, on occasion he can act a little childish, by making a joke out of anything he sees fit. He tends to keep to himself but enjoys spending time with his little brother, Tori-kai. History * Early life: Matsuko was born to clan leader, Iki o suru and his wife, Ame. Afraid his birth could cause problems, Iki o suru kept his birth a secret and pretended he was an orphan adopted into the clan. In secret his parents looked after him hoping he could bridge the growing gap between the clans. However, sensing it wouldn't work, Iki sent his son to the Shinigami Academy. * Academy days: During his days at the academy, Matsuko was respected as a student because of his intellect and level-headedness. He always got above average marks in most areas of his study except for Hakuda. Matsuko's calm demeanor is what caught Rose's eye and chose him for the Third Division as its 4th seat. * Matsuko's hollowfication: On the night of Aizen's experiment with the Vizard's, Matsuko decided to take a night stroll, walking past 'Aizen' which he commented to himself that 'his reiatsu feels strange.' Picking up the combined reiatsu of Aizen and the Vizards, Matsuko jumped in after Shinji fell and before Urahara arrived. Matsuko tried to release his zanpakutō but, failed to do so after feeling the effects of Hollowfication. Noticing how anger sped it up, Matsuko calmed himself and tore off the mask, which he later fled into the deeper parts of Rukongai. Aizen mentioned after he left that, 'Matsuko has vast, untapped potential' as he was able to escape before Urahara brought the others to the Human World. *'Marriage:' During his school days, Matsuko fell in love with blind girl, Yūdaina Matsunoki. Over the years, he learnt to look after her and helped her around despite her blindness. Because they are in the same squad, Matsuko felt a growing bond with her. Many years later with the blessing of his father, Matsuko and Yūdaina married. They have now been married 40 years. Powers and abilities * Hakuda: Matsuko dislikes hand-to-jand combat as he sees it as useless and delays the inevidable. He believes those who use it are trying to lose on purpose. However, if needed, Matsuko can perform average Hakuda skills but avoids situations if they call for this as he mentions that his Hakuda is to be used as a last resort. * Hōho: Like most of his brother's friends, Matsuko has incredible speed and puts this to good use by creating after images but lets his opponent know where the real him is. When the opponent attacks Matsuko creates an after image in that spot and attacks from behind. When fighting like this in battle he acts childish and taunts his opponent even to the point of calling the battle 'a game of hide and seek'. * Zanjutsu: Matsuko excells at sword wielding, putting more time and training into it than Hakuda. Because of this, most of his moves hold a similarity to punches used in martial arts to substitute for his lack in hand-to-hand combat. He spends most of his time sparring with Kyōki Asada, though he usally needs healing afterwards because of her brutal way of fighting. * Kidō: To Matsuko, Kidō is a great asset for long distance battles and pulling a vanishing act. If the battle gets out of hand, Matsuko will use a Kidō to create the biggest explosion possible then disappear while the opponent is distracted. This has led to his mastery of kidō up to number 70. Zanpakutō Kesshō megami (結晶女神, crystal goddess) is a crystal type zanpakutō. In it's sealed state it appears as an ordinary katana but with small crystals jutting out along where the hilt is supposed to be. Shikai: Kesshō megami's release command is Karera o shukufuku (彼らを祝福, bless them). When releasing his zanpakutō Matsuko holds his blade down while many different coloured crystals envelop the blade until the original 's shikai release]]blade is gone. It forms into a giant crystal blade similar to the Buster Sword. Shikai special ability: When in shikai, Kesshō megami can create many different objects out of crystal such as a missle or sheild. This is created by solidifing reishi in the air. Trivia *The reason why his zanpakutō is compaired to the Buster sword is because i'm not sure what kind of sword it is. *Despite Matsuko being older, Tori-kai is more mature. Matsuko Mainichi Matsuko Mainichi Matsuko Mainichi Matsuko Mainichi Matsuko Mainichi Category:To be Deleted